An Unexpected Surprise
by BritRBP
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she thinks all hope is lost for love when she gets an unexpected surprise or two. story is better then summary. Sorry I am writing on a whim so the summery is really short. Please read and review. First Fanfic. Rating may Change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does**

It has been months since he left. I sit in misery thinking about him starring at the school paper that came out on my birthday. Edward had given me the best and most unwanted surprise; unwanted because everyone in school now knew that that day was my birthday. Every time I walked down a hallway someone yelled a, "Happy Birthday Bella." At me. By the end of the day it felt like almost everyone in school had given me Birthday wishes. The few girls and one guy that didn't I'm sure wished something else.

When I saw the looks on their faces I was glad the phrase "If looks could kill" was just a phrase because more then a few times I would have dropped dead that day. It was the best because in the paper that everyone in school read. He had Angela write on the front page no less; _To my Dearest Bella I love you more then you know. I will love you longer than forever. Happy Birthday. Yours truly, Edward. _After I read the paper my face became so red that I truly looked like a beet. I don't think I had ever blushed so hard in my life. In his haste to get away from me and to have me out of his life so quickly he left this. He took everything except this. I don't know if it was better or worst that he forgot the paper. He didn't seem real then, I could only imagine how crazy I would feel without just one reminder that he was, that they all were real.

After I had recovered enough to do more then get out of bed I got dressed I went to the house I knew as a second home. When I got there and saw the mansion like house I forgot why I decided to go there in the first place. No good could come of this I thought. It was vacant like the place where my heart used to be. I jumped in my truck and after I could see through the tears clouding my vision. I raced home as fast as my old whining truck would take me and decided to try to do as little as possible to hurt myself any further. It would be as bad for Charlie to watch me get worse not better as time went on as it would be for my sanity. He was already so full of worry. So everyday I did the same thing go to school come home cook dinner for Charlie then clean up afterward as soon as I was done I would finish my homework then lay in my bed awake after hours to wake up to a night terror. On the weekends I would clean and do laundry because I needed something to keep me from the paper for at least a couple hours to keep Charlie from shipping me back to my mom's in Florida but lately it doesn't seem to be enough for him he says I'm depressed and that just because I can get up and clean absentmindedly wondering around like and empty shell with no emotions never smiling, laughing, talking to friends, or anyone for that matter does not work for him and if I don't start acting like a sane human and not a drugged up patient in an asylum he will send me to Renee.

It was Saturday and was Charlie's turn to work I was putting a load of laundry into the washer when the phone rang I quickly ran and picked up the phone.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hey Bells." It was Charlie.

"Hi dad, what's going on?" I asked.

"I was calling to see if you would make extra for dinner? I'm starving," he asked.

"Sure but you know there is usually an extra serving of leftovers," I told him.

"Just double it and I can just take it to work with me for lunch," he replied and rushed off the phone saying one of his officers need help with some paperwork and he would see me in a few hours. When I hung up the phone I went to the refrigerator and seen that we didn't have enough of anything to make that many servings of any kind of meal. I quickly decided to go to the store and get everything I need to make lasagna.

When I got back from the store I finished the laundry cleaned the bathroom and started dinner. As I was pulling it out of the oven, I heard Charlie's cruiser pull in, three doors opened and closed and in the jumble of opening and closing doors I thought I heard the trunk close and open as well. "He must be searching for something," I thought.

The front door opened and Charlie walked in to my surprise pushing Billy Black with his son Jacob (My childhood crush of 18 years) ducking through the door way with a beautiful smile on his face.

**A/N There are some fixes in this Ch. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does. I am just borrowing it. This goes for Ch. 1 as well.**

When I came back to Forks to live with Charlie, I thought I was over my childhood crush Jacob Black. My dad would always take me over to their house to hang out with his sister while he, Billy, Harry went fishing. I would always hope that I would get to see him or that he would hang out with us. They came over my first day back to drop my truck off and I realized that it was still there. My dad had bought me the truck as a welcome home gift as he had called it. When I walked outside to look at it we exchanged hellos with a little bit of small talk nothing important. They stayed just long enough to make plans for a fishing trip for the coming Friday with Jacob saying he had to get back to his girlfriend Leah because she was ringing his phone off the hook.

I really hoped she wasn't like that all the time, but from the look on his face I doubted that it was a one time thing, he looked all out unhappy, not just annoyed. After they left, Charlie noticed the look on my face and said Billy told him they where having a rough time but had been together for two years. So they wanted to try and work it out. I thought anyone who wanted to work it out would not do what she was doing and felt a little jealous but tried to brush it off by taking my truck for a test drive. It worked, I didn't really think about him until after I started dating Edward when Billy had invited Charlie and I over to a bonfire/tribal meeting.

I asked Charlie, "Why he would invite us to something like that and that I'd be uncomfortable going."

Charlie had said, "We are good friends he asked us to come and I don't want to be disrespectful by not going."

I agreed to go only because it didn't really seem like I had a choice. After I talked to Edward and assured him I would be safe, that I wouldn't go near the ocean or fall into the fire he seemed to relax a lot or did a good job at hiding his nervousness. When we arrived at the bonfire, there where groups of two and three people. Billy had look up and started introducing me to everyone starting with Quil Sr. Next to him were people I already knew: Harry Clearwater, beside him his wife Sue, a group of three boys Billy introduced as Quil Ataira, Embry Call. These were Jacob's close friends and Seth Clearwater as Harry's son who seemed to be at least 3 years younger then the other two. There was a couple that looked to be in there early twenty's sitting by the fire just staring into each others eye. I thought maybe that's what it look like when I looked at Edward. Billy gestured to them as he told me their names where Sam and Emily also friends of the family.

The furthest away from well, everyone was Jacob and who I guessed was Leah who looked to be having some sort of argument, albeit silently. Just then, Jacob looked up said something to her and started walking back to the fire. Jacob got there and greeted Charlie and I, then introduced us to Leah Clearwater as his girlfriend also making note of her being Harry's daughter. Just as the introductions were complete, Billy called the meeting to order.

Jacob looked as unhappy as ever with Leah at his side, her face adorned with perhaps the most offensive sneer I'd ever seen. I felt bad that he was so unhappy and that I was so totally in love. It affected me more then I thought it should, so I tried to take my mind off of it by listening to the old legends. They spoke extensively of the "cold ones" who had previously killed members of their tribe. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was getting out of Charlie's cruiser. That night I remembered more of the tribal legends and realized that they explained Edward some of his unorthodox characteristics, then I realized it—Edward was a "cold one"—a vampire.

I got pulled out of my thoughts when I realized Jacob was pulling me into a warm hug that matched his smile. When he let me out of the hug, I realized that shown this sort of interest in me before, let alone hug me.

"I will kill Charlie if he put him up to this," I thought to myself. I knew that there was no way I was ready for, or could handle this kind of complication. I ran out of the kitchen bumping into the stove and almost knocking the lasagna off and onto the floor.

**A/N I don't have a Beta, sorry about the mistake this is my first time writing a story by myself. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does. I only wanted to rearrange the words.**

I ended up in my room on the bed crying my eyes out. I had to stop this. Charlie would not do that to me. I'm sure he wouldn't have known I would react like this if he did, but that was the point he didn't know how I would react. He wouldn't want me to get any worse and him be the cause of it too. Why would I react like that he was a friend. Lots of people hugged their friends but why would he start now of all times to do it? Just then a knock on the door surprised me and pulled me from my thoughts.

"Bella, can I please come in?"

It was Jacob. What was I going to say? I don't want him to think it was his fault or that he had done something wrong. How would I explain my reaction? He knows that Edward and I were together, we saw each other in the grocery store I introduced him to Edward with the title "my boyfriend". He probably didn't know we had broken up though. How would he? I had not talked to him since the quick conversation in the store. Again there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you can we please talk?" Jacob asked in a pleading voice.

I quickly wiped off the tears that were running down my face cleared my throat sat up on the edge of the bed and said, "Come in."

He opened the door and stepped cautiously into the room. He walked to the spot next to me and asked if he could sit down. I nodded my head in reply and he took a seat. We sat there in silence for a moment. I guess he was try to think of a way to ask me why I had acted that way. Before he could gather his bearings I spoke first.

"I'm sorry I reacted that way. It just took me by surprise. You didn't do anything wrong. You have nothing to apologize for." He looked up and into my eyes. I was surprised to see worry in his. Then he spoke "I thought Charlie was exaggerating when I heard him talking to my dad about how withdrawn and depressed you are. When I saw you I felt so bad. You looked so downhearted. The next thing I knew I was hugging you."

I just sat there and stared at him. Why was Charlie talking about me to someone else? I did not need nor want anyone to pity me. It's my fault I am left heartbroken I got to close to him I already knew I wasn't good enough for him and he was going to realize it eventually. It was too good to last. I decided not to let my self fall in love ever again. That's if I healed from the broken person I had become when he left. I don't think I could feel love for someone again and if I did It would pale in comparison to the love I feel for Edward. I guess Jacob knew he had gotten Charlie into trouble.

"Please don't be mad at Charlie he is only human. He has to get stress off his chest somehow. Billy is one of his best friends. He is just really worried about you. I wasn't even supposed to hear," he said quickly seeing the expression on my face.

"I don't want pity," I told him. "I know how you feel. When Leah and I broke up I felt like everyone was either judging me for giving up or feeling sorry for me because it had ended after so long," he sympathized.

"You two broke up? When? I'm…" but before I could get the word sorry out he smiled his beautiful smile with his hair falling around his face he was sort of beautiful. I let out a small giggle. When that sound came out of me it surprised me and I jumped at hearing it. This made Jake go into a fit of laughs. He fell back on the bed I couldn't help but to laugh a little with him. Once he had recovered he sat up and said "It was right before I saw you in the store. We were not happy together and in the end we both came to the agreement that it was best for both of us to go our separate ways." As he was telling me he didn't seem sad and that me feel the closest I had come to feeling relief or maybe even happy.

"You seem to have made the right choice last time you were here you looked very unhappy. Now you look relaxed and at ease or you did before I got all upset," I said to him. Sitting here with Jacob actually talking and not just replying I felt the shadow of how it had felt to be human, I even laughed. Then Jacob stood up smiling and asked me to come down and eat with the rest of them and that he didn't want to miss out on the food Charlie was always bragging about. I agreed and followed him down the steps and into the kitchen.

**A/N I really want the chapters To be longer but they wont seem to get longer then this. Ill keep trying though.** **Please Review. Thanks to Steven for the help. I noticed that I put Event not Surprise in the second Ch. I had just got done reading a fanfic that had that name. I'm very sorrry for the mistake.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight SM does. Just having some fun with it and making sure Jacob keeps his long hair.**

Charlie and Billy were already seated as we entered the kitchen. Charlie looked at me in surprise he realized I had caught him he turned and continued his conversation with Billy. "What was that about?" I thought. I realized that when I walked into the kitchen I had a smile on my face. I decided not to pay attention to how surprised he really was. It hurt me to know Charlie was that surprised to see me smiling. I could tell just by seeing me smile he had a very small weight lifted off his shoulders for now because he didn't know how long my uplifted attitude would last.

To be honest, I really didn't know either and I didn't want to think about it because I knew it wouldn't last long. I was glad when Jacob pulled me from having to think about it any longer just having made his plate and taken his first bite. He looked over at me with the biggest smile I'd seen yet. "This is great!" He exclaimed. "Where did you learn to cook?" "Men and their food," I thought and I gave a little giggle. It surprised me again but I didn't jump like I had done earlier but Charlie trying to pretend he hadn't heard it or else didn't want to make a big deal out of it and was still talking to Billy but now with the biggest smile on his face I had seen in a very long time.

Months to me felt like years, but before he left the time with him if I let myself think about it felt like only days. I realized Jacob was watching me waiting for an answer. I quickly replied, "Some from grandma Swan and some on my own." The smile on my face had been force unlike earlier and he was not fooled by it. The look on his face implied I may be big but I'm not dumb. Which caused a smile to appear on my face and in turn his lit up too. I hadn't smiled in months but with Jacob here after a small breakdown I had laughed more then once.

I remembered why I had a crush on him for all these years. You couldn't help but laugh and smile with him and maybe once or twice at him. He seemed to be carefree all the time and how could you not be happy being around someone who emitted waves of happiness. I looked up at Jacob to see him of course smiling and talking with Billy and Charlie about something I was not paying attention to. Every time I would look at him I would see his beautiful long dark hair hanging around his Handsome face or tide at the nape of his neck. Not to mention his perfect blinding white teeth. "Yup, Jacob is hot."

The three men at the table stopped talking I looked up they were all starring at me. It was then that I realized I had said that last part out loud. My eyes as big as saucers and face as red as a fire truck I looked down an said, "I heard that in a movie I saw. It was funny I cant think of the title I'll let you know when I do," I was a rotten liar I had never been able lie and looks my luck hadn't change now.

I could tell not one of them believed me as they where all still just starring at me still in silence. Jacob really was a great guy knowing at my reaction and the horrible lie that I pulled out of nowhere wishing I could put It back where ever it came from and picking one that made since that I was embarrassed had restarted the conversation where it had left off. I sat with my hands in my lap for what felt like forever.

"Bella," I looked up Charlie was looking at me, "are you going to eat anything?" he asked.

I looked at my plate I had never even put food on it. "No, I'm not hungry." I replied looking at my hands that were placed in my lap. I glanced at him and the look on his face told me he didn't believe me. He didn't argue when I didn't say anything else. He got up from his chair and walked to get behind Billy and said, "We are going in the living room to catch the last part of the game." I was so thankful in this moment that that game was on I breathed a sigh of relief. I told him while they did that I would clean up the dinner mess.

I got up from my chair and started picking up dishes and stacking them. I heard Billy yell for Jacob I whirled around with a stack of dishes in each hand all the while Billy shouting, "Are you coming to watch the game with us?" I had tripped over the leg of the chair falling forward the next thing I knew I was in Jacob's arms. He managed to save me and everything in my hands with only the sound of clattering dishes. I could have sworn I heard the two men in the living room chuckle along with the one still holding me and replied with, "No, I think I'll help Bella clean up."

I looked up at him pulling my self free "You don't have to," I said my voice shook a little bit as I put the plates on the sink to start scraping them into the trash.

I picked up the first one and started dumping it in the trash. I was a little shaken up at the close contact I was trying to calm myself. I was so used to cleaning the kitchen that I didn't have to think about it. I put the plates on the counter and picked up another one and started dumping it. That would be good most of the time because I didn't have to think to much. That was the bad part I didn't want to think.

"Bella?" I looked over at Jacob he was leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah?"

He pointed at the plate I was cleaning "That plate is clean." I looked down. I held my plate in my hand. My face turned red  
>I was scrapping my clean plate. "So much for not thinking," I murmured.<p>

Jake came over and started rinsing the plate and putting them in the dishwasher. As I scraped the next plate I was telling myself how stupid I was. "You don't have to be embarrassed about what you said earlier," Jacob told me.

I just flushed into a deeper shade of red and didn't reply. It wasn't a question after all. He knew I was still very embarrassed about what I had said. There was no reason to try and defend myself, even I knew that was the stupidest lie ever.

He finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher and I had finished cleaning the table, when Billy called into the kitchen and told Jacob he was ready to go.

"I'll be there in a minute," he yelled before turning to me.

"Bella," I looked up at him, "I want to be your friend. You're a great person and if you ever need anything or anyone to talk call me." he said with a face full of tenderness and concern I just nodded my head looking down without saying anything.

As he was walking out of the room he stopped saying, "We should do this again soon. It was great seeing you." I heard Billy being pushed to the door he yelled a "See ya soon," and I listened to the door close and Charlie's foot steps coming down the hall.

**A/N Longest chapter yet. I hope you are enjoying. Please review or PM me to let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does.**

I went to go clean the sink out when Charlie came into the kitchen. I knew from the amused look on his face he was gonna give me crap about what I had said probably not much though he still had a little worry on his face. "Sooo, I had a good time at dinner. How about you?" He asked. "Yea, Great." I replied sarcastically. He gave a small chuckle as he put the milk back in the refrigerator and said, "We should do that more often and ahh… Let me know when you remember the name of that movie." He said as he was walking back into the living room he knew he wasn't going to get a reply.

I rinsed the rag laid it on the sink then headed to my room. As I walked past the living room I told Charlie good night and I was going to bed. He replied with a "goodnight" and a wave his eyes never leaving the t.v.

I walked in my room turned on the light got everything I needed for a shower. The hot water felt so good on my skin. I had to of been in there 15 minutes longer than usual. I got out getting dressed slowly then pulled the brush through my hair brushed my teeth and headed to my bedroom.

I was unusually content as I stood there and looked around my room. I was not tired as always. I wasn't in the mood for reading. I had answered my E-mails from Renee. I had finished all of my homework on Friday. I sat on my bed trying to think of something to do. My only option was to read. I reached over on my night stand to grab my book but before I picked it up my eyes found the stereo. I could listen to music that's something I had not done in a while. It didn't take concentration. I could just lie back and wait to fall asleep. I didn't know the song that was on. I lay back on my bed and listened to the music that was playing. The next song came on. I immediately thought of Jacob and I missed him. I was surprised that I did and I was shocked at how much I did. The song was "Love song" by Pink.

**Embry POV**

"Jacob man what's on your mind? You just lost three games in a row and you didn't storm out." I told him. "Its Bella I can't stop thinking about her. I miss her so much. It's weird I've known her for as long as I can remember and I never felt like this before. When I saw her face it was like seeing her for the first time. I wanted to hug her and just stay like that forever. When we walked out of her house I wanted to turn back around before the door was even closed." He explained. Before I could reply I herd from the living room Quil and Paul singing, "Jacob and Bella sitting in tree." Jacob went into the living room with a murderous expression on his face. I herd a "Hey" and a "ouch, we where only joking. Chill out Jake." Then Jacob yelling from now farther away, "Stay the hell out of it!" And the front door slammed.

**BPOV**

I woke up slowly I thought I may have still been sleeping because my nightly nightmare had not happened… Yet. I had to still be sleeping. It had not failed yet. I sat up and pinched my arm. It hurt and I did not startle awake. Wow I felt… Alive and rested. I felt..  
>Good. I had to find something, anything to do before I did something to screw this up. I did not want to go back to how I had felt yesterday and the months before I felt as if I was a zombie looking back on that time now.<p>

I got up from the bed pulled on the first thing I touched. I went down stairs into the kitchen. I got the cereal out of the cabinet and the milk out of the refrigerator because it was almost completely bare I decided to go to the grocery store today. I needed to get out of the house and enjoy this new found lightness.

I went back upstairs brushed my teeth and hair. Grabbed my keys and Jacket putting it on as I ran down the steps and out the door.

I jumped in the cab of my truck started it and was on my way to the store. In town it was a little busy and that was saying something as the population was so small. I guessed they were last minute weekend errands runners and churchgoers. I was almost to the parking lot when my tire went flat I pulled to the side of the road. I turned my truck off then laid my head on the steering wheel. "Of all times not to own a cell phone" I thought. "I guess I could walk to the store and use the phone and call Charlie. Good thing I have not shopped yet."

Before I pulled my head up the door swung open and two strong hands grabbed me. I looked up to see Jacob he looked worried.

"Bella what's going on? Are you okay?"

If I thought I was feeling good before euphoric had to be what I was feeling now.

"Hey Jake!' I said as the shock of what just happened wore off. 'I am perfect now that your here." "Wow I probably could have worded that differently. Even if I meant it both ways." I thought as my face went as red as I think it has ever gone. "This is the part I didn't miss. Why did my face have to be a dead give a way." "I got a flat tire so I pulled over. I was going to walk to the store and call Charlie." I explained.

"No need I have a tire and rim at the house that I had for this truck I was going to give it to you but I forgot it when we delivered the truck. You can ride with me to get it." He told me as he offered his hand to help me get out.

**JPOV**

I was sitting on the couch at my house when Billy rolled in and asked me to go to the store for him to get a few things. He made me a list and I walked out of the door and got in my car. It was nice to be out of the house I needed to get out. All I have been doing since I left Embry's house was sitting in the living room thinking and dreaming about Bella. I didn't have as much time to think about her while out and driving.

Billy and Sam called a tribal meeting one night telling everyone in the tribe that someone else had Phased. It was Paul. It happened right before the Cullens left. They told everyone that if they stayed any longer there was a really good chance more people would phase. To make sure we where ready for it when or if it happened. They told us how it felt when it happened for the first time. How anger could cause you to phase anywhere anytime. They could hear one anothers thoughts when in wolf form. You get heightened smell, sight, and sound. Your body temperature ran at 108 all the time. They told us a lot of things but right now I was thinking of one but it was not possible. I was not a wolf so how could I imprint? If it where they would of told us. I feel as if I want to be in her life any way possible and ALL the time.

I had just spotted her truck. Now was my chance but why is she pulled over to the side of the road her head is lying on the steering wheel. When I saw her I panicked. What if something happened to her. I parked and got to her truck as fast as I could. I ran to the driver side of the truck and ripped open the door grabbed Bella and she looked Shocked. It quickly wore off as she realized it was me.

"Bella what's going on? Are you okay?" I questioned. The best thing I had ever herd came out of her mouth. Even if she didn't mean to say it like that. "Hey Jake, I'm perfect now that your here. I got a flat tire so I pulled over. I was going to walk to the store and call Charlie." She explained. "No need I have a tire and rim at the house that I had for this truck I was going to give it to you but I forgot it when we delivered the truck. You can ride with me to get it." I told her as my spirit lifted. This was perfect we have time to hang out and talk. In this moment I felt like the luckiest person alive. I offered her my hand to help her out of the truck. She took it and we walked side by side to get in my car I followed her to her door and I opened it she got in. I hope being in this small space would calm at least a little of the need I felt for her.

**A/N Hope you like it.** **PLEASE review.** **Any suggestions review or PM me I would really love your input. The next chapter i wrote is double the normal should I break it into two or jus leave it as one.. i have not beta so for mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. SM does.**

**BPOV**

I felt so comfortable just sitting here in his car it was very nice. The seats where red leather with red carpet to match. The dash was black along with everything else including the tinted windows and the paint job. I looked over at him he looked good in the car like a perfect fit. I was surprised to see that the car was a manual he looked so good not to mention drop dead sexy driving it he had a form fitting black tee on with dark jeans, his hair hanging over his shoulder and I couldn't imagine to many things smelling as good as he did to me right now. He looked so at ease. I realized I was Checking him out. So I said the first thing I could think of before I blurted out anything I would regret.

"So what where you in town for before you had to save me?" I asked playfully "Billy asked me to pick up stuff for dinner." He answered. "After we get the tire and put it on we could shop together if you'd like. How was the rest of your night?" I asked. "I can't lie I was thinking about you and what you said at dinner. I blame you for making me lose three games but I do agree I'm hot." He told me. I burst out laughing. This is another reason why I loved Jacob he could make even the grinch laugh. " I'm glad you think its funny that I lost three games." He said with a smile on his face interrupting my laughter. "Its not my fault you can't stop thinking about me." I joked still laughing slightly. His face got a little serious as he said, "Bella why have we not been hanging out?" "You where with Leah and I was with… Edward." I told him my voice getting quitter with each word and finish with "but we have all the free time in the world to hang out now. Well besides school" 'I did have all the time in the world and I did want to hang out with him its what I wanted when I was younger and what I want now but its different then it was back then.' I thought. He looked at me and smiled "great."

when look up at him we where pulling up to his house. He parked and said, "Ill be right back." As he got out of the car and ran back to his garage he came out a moment or two later holding a rim with a tire on it. It looked big but he was carrying it with one hand like it was light as a feather. He had a very good looking muscular body but WOW. I could think of a couple things he could do with those big strong hands. NO NO NO I had to stop thinking like this. Just then Jake opened the hatch and put the tire and some tools in there. I guess I wasn't paying attention because I didn't see the tools. I saw Billy appear on the porch with the hatch open I herd him ask Jacob what was going on. Jake closed the hatch and his words were muffled he must have given a short reply because in no time he was in the car.

We listened to music on the way back to my truck I was singing along with some songs and he would just look at me with an adoring smile on his face. I didn't usually sing in front of anyone but Renee. It felt so good to be sitting next to him. we got to my truck faster then I liked I didn't want the ride to end. We got out and in not time flat he had my tire changed and the flat one in the bed of my truck. he told me he would fallow me. I pulled into the parking lot and into a spot with an open one next to it. I grabbed my purse and Jake was at the end of my truck waiting on me. We each grabbed a cart and started walking around the isles grabbing stuff to put in them. "You need a cell phone you could of been anywhere when your tire went flat." He told me "I know but in Phoenix I could walk to where ever I needed to go or drive my moms car and if it happened I could walk back and Phil would go and fix it later it happened twice I have bad luck." I informed him. "Well you call it bad luck but I'm glad it happened this time I'm having a good time." he said as he tossed a box of spaghetti into his cart. " me too" I replied "It was the best flat tire I've ever had." He laughed and we continued walking through the store.

We finished up our shopping and went through the lines. some how I got through my line before he did. I had almost three times as much stuff. I walk over to his line when I was finished and seen what the problem was. I looked up to see the cashier was flirting with him doing her job very slowly I guess to get more time with him. She had the lowest v-neck on I had ever seen with the tightest pants to match. I read her name tag which rested on top of a chest that had to be fake it said Katha. I felt jealous. She was very pretty and giving it everything she had. She almost reminded me of Rosalie. She didn't have Vampire beauty but she was pretty. Heat started to creep up my face. It faded a little when I looked at him he was paying as little attention as he could to her without just completely being a jerk but she didn't seem to care one bit. That's when I decided to rescue him I really hope he didn't mind what I was about to do.

I walked up and grabbed his hand in mine "Hey babe" pulling on his hand he brought his face close enough to mine where I just barely had to tiptoe to kissed his cheek. "Your slow I've been done forever." I said flirting a little. Seeing the smile that was on his face I wanted to explode. As the cashier picked up her pace with a sour look on her face he replied "Sorry, I bet I can beat you to the car if we leave the door at the same time." "Deal" I told him as he took his hand out of mine to pay. She didn't say another word to him at least for now. I started to walk away when he put his hand on my shoulder "Hey no cheating." "I wasn't going to cheat" I said with a pout. He just smiled at me we grabbed our carts and walked to the door. As soon as it opened I took off as fast as I could. I beat him there. He got there just after I did though so it wasn't a big win.

I didn't want this to end even worse then I didn't want the car trip to end because I still had more time with him after the ride and after we leave here I go home by myself and without him.

We loaded our groceries he finished before I did and came to help me load the rest of mine. I had put most of mine in the front because I didn't want them near the dirty tire. "Hey I'm going to follow you home so I can get that tire out of your way plus I know what kind of gas mileage this thing gets and the tire will make it worse." He told me. Thanks but what about your food?" I asked. I think It will be fine for ten extra minutes." He informed.

We got into our cars and headed to my house he followed me again. I parked in my usual spot and he parked in Charlie's. I started to unload the bags and Jake was getting the tire out as I walked in the house I laid the bags on the table and was walking down the hall when Jake came through the door holding the rest of the bags so I turned around and went back into the kitchen. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that you have already helped me so much today." I said as I was putting the cold stuff into to the refrigerator. He started handing me more cold stuff when there was nothing left in the bag I was holding. He told me Billy had called him on the way here and said he had talked to Charlie and told him what happen earlier and he invited Charlie and I over to have dinner. So after we got done putting the food away we left the house. I rode with him to his house I was going to ride with Charlie home. When I got into the car and we took off I asked Him

"Does that happen often?" He looked at me knowing exactly what I was talking about and answered with an annoyed look on his face, "Kind of but other people can take a hint and leave you alone she slipped her number in with my change once I never called her but she keeps throwing herself at me. I usually try to not go through her line but she was reading a magazine so I didn't see her face." I couldn't help but smile when I thought about what I did and the look on her face but what if I stepped out of line? Maybe I did. "Jake was it okay what I did?" I asked. He had a grin on his face when he answered, "sure anytime, you don't even have to wait for another girl to flirt first." "ha ha Jake your so funny. I'm over here laughing so hard I'm about to pee my pants. I'm glad leather is so easy to clean" I told him with a sarcastic smile on my face. I didn't see him look at me but then again I was staring at the cashier pretty hard so I guess I deserve to be teased but only a little. "No Bells I'm just joking about the part about the other girl." He said hurriedly while laughing. We both sat back and listened to the radio for the rest of the drive.

It was a fairly quick trip. When we got there I insisted on helping him bring his groceries into the house it was only fair he had help me a lot today. He gave me the bread. Great what a big help I am. When I tried to argue that I was not helping at all. He had told me carrying the bread was helping more then I know because even if that was the only thing he was caring he would somehow smash it. I started laughing because the look on his face was so serious. I turned toward the house raised the bread above my head and march for the door and in a sing song voice, "Here I am to save the day." Jake was leaned against the car laughing. I walked in and sat the bread on the counter Jake came in not a minute later and sat the milk on top of the bread. I fell on the floor laughing he look down at me smiling.

"What's so funny I missed it."

Between my laughs I point at the counter and said, "Nope I think you got it pretty good." With a confused look on his face he looked where I had pointed to. He was laughing just as hard as I was when he realized what he did. It took a moment for us to stop laughing. When I was off the floor and we both had stopped laughing. Jake had told me he needed to take a shower he was all dirty from the tires and we could go to the store when he got out. so I walked into the living room and sat on the couch and turned the t.v. on a lot of good that did me all I could do was think about Jacob. I always had fun and I was happy and laughing when I was with him. I enjoy myself. It still hurts to think about Edward. Its only a echo not like it had been a couple days ago. Truth be told I don't know who I would choose if Edward came back I love Edward but I think that with Jacob I feel this pull I never want to leave his side I miss him more then I should when he's gone even for a small amount of time. but who's to say how much I should miss him. I know for sure its different then when I was younger. That was just a crush this was something stronger like I didn't have a choice but I wouldn't change it even if I could.

"Hey Bells, ready to go?" I almost jumped out of my skin. "Yes" I said looking at him. He was handsome in what ever he wore he but the earlier outfit was better his muscles where not showing in his hoodie like they where in his tee but the smell that was coming off of him was a good trade I could of jumped on top of him right there. Being the good girl that I am. (which I didn't think would last long.) I got up and walked out of the door. He followed still laughing.

We walked outside and the ground had a thin blanket of snow. "Ugh. I hate snow" I murmured. "Really I love it" he told me. "Wow, how did you hear me?" I asked him " I think I have the hearing of a dog here lately. I'm always warm to so maybe I'm turning into one. I only put this sweater on out of habit." He informed "maybe that would be cool I've always wanted one Billy could send you over to our house to stay." I joked. Jake just smiled.

We went back to the store got the bread with out incident. The cashier wasn't even there good thing I didn't know if I could stand to see her again. We pulled back up to his house and Charlie's cruiser was out front. I got out carefully with the bread in my hand. The snow had doubled since we got back from the store. I looked to my right and Jake was standing with a snow ball in hand.

"You shouldn't do that" I told him. "And why not?" he asked. "I have the bread in my hands do you really want to go to the store for a third time?" He looked at me and smiled with a devilish grin on his face and Said, "Makes no difference to me" then he tossed the snowball at me I dropped the bag with the bread in it and took a dive since I'm not James bond I didn't do it quick enough for the snow ball to miss me. It got me in the shoulder. I jumped in to the snow for no good reason. He was laughing so hard he had tears rolling out of his eyes. How could I be mad at seeing him like that. I couldn't but I had to get him back. I turned to Jake with fake tears in my eyes and said, "That was mean Jacob Black." Then I stormed toward the house. Jake cut me off at the porch grabbed me in his arms and started apologizing, "I am so sorry Bella I was just playing. What can I do to make it up?" He even kiss my cheek. I looked at him with a big smile on my face "I'm only joking." He look stunned. "I may not be able to lie but I can act." I told him. His face lit up and he said, "We should get inside before they go looking for us." I replied with a simple "okay". As I was opening the door he asked if the bread survived and I told him "yea."

When we walked into the kitchen Billy and Charlie where sitting at the table. Charlie looked up and said "Did you buy the whole store?" Jake answered before I could with a small Chuckle he said, "No, I was driving a little slower because I haven't put my new tires on yet and I kind of hit Bella with a snowball." Charlie and Billy gave a small chuckle but other wise kept talking a little while later we ate. After dinner we sat in the living room for a little while talking. Sooner then I would have like Charlie had stood up and said he was tired and ready to get home. I stood up and told Jake goodbye and that I would call him or he could call me. He stood up and hugged me in front of Charlie and Billy. I think I blushed from the top of my head to bottom of my feet. We walked out of the door and got in the cruiser. It wouldn't be so bad tonight because I knew everyone would be driving slow anyway. Charlie reached over to the glove box and handed me a small black box I opened it there is what looks to be a brand new cell phone. " Thank you Charlie you didn't have to." I said. "Yea I did just in case you get a flat and no one is around. It has unlimited everything so you cant run the bill up. The number is already programmed in it under 'ME" He told me as we pulled onto the road. "thanks Charlie" "No problem. What's going on with you and Jake? He asked. I shrugged and said, "I don't know we are just friends for now. I like hanging out with him." He smiled saying "well you look a lot better." "thanks" I replied. I looked down and turned on my phone as he said, "your welcome." I got Jake's cell phone number out of my pocket and sent him a text

"Hey its Bella, dad got me a phone."

I looked up and the last thing I saw where a set of head lights coming strait for us.

**A/N my longest Ch. Yet Please REVIEW. One word would work. No beta sorry for mess ups. Soso Sorry its been so long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight S. Meyer does.**

**JPOV**

I am so excited Bella got a new phone now I can text or talk to her anytime I want I'm not limited by a land line. My heart wants to explode at the thought that I am the first person she thought to text because I'm sure she has plenty of friends that she sees more then me. That makes me think of how many guys are going to have or try to get her number. I guess they have the same right I do I am only a friend I thought. I could try to change that I wonder how she would react or what she would say if I asked her out on a date? Take it slow I didn't want to scare her away. As I checked my phone I knew I had to ask her in person.

"Dad it has been an hour Bella hasn't texted me back or answered at home something has to be wrong" I informed

"Jake I'm sure everything is fine maybe they stopped somewhere and Bella forgot her phone in the car" He said.

"No dad I know something is wrong. I am going to go to her house to make sure her and Charlie are okay." I told him as I headed to the door.

"Jake" he started but I cut him off yelling

"I have to dad."

"Jake I just was going to say ill go with you." He stated calmly

"I'm sorry I am just worried I didn't mean to yell at you." I told him and rolled him off the porch. I helped him into the passenger side and loaded his wheelchair into the trunk. I got in my seat and started the car I took off not letting it warm up first. I told Billy to look out for them on his side and I would look on mine. Before I got a mile away I seen Charlie's Cruiser it had been in a head on collision with a truck. Dread filled me when I seen there was someone laying in the middle of the street. I got out of the car as fast as I could throwing Billy my cell telling him to call 911. I ran first to the person in the street. Thank god it was not Bella. I checked his pulse It was a little slow but he was okay for now as I was getting up to go to Charlie's cruiser I herd the man laying in the street say

"I tried to miss her I'm sorry I didn't mean too she was standing barefoot in the street. Hair like a flame. I didn't mean to go over the line" I was so worried about Bella I didn't reply. I got to Charlie's cruiser I check Charlie's pulse he was fine just knocked out I ran to Bella She had blood everywhere. Just then I herd the sirens going off. I took Bella's hand

"Bella please be okay I love you please I need you to be okay."

An ambulance pulled up with a cop following. The EMTs got out and one rushed to the guy in the road and another one came to Charlie and Bella.

After back up got there they put all three on stretchers as the air lift took off they were performing CPR on the man from the street. Bella and Charlie where still unconscious as they where put in their ambulances. It almost killed me not to get in with Bella but I had my car and Billy could not drive. I drove as fast as the ambulances running any red light or stop sign I came across. We pulled into the hospital I ran to the trunk pulled out Billy's wheelchair went to his side of the car and all but tossed him in it and caught up to the stretcher Bella was lying on. I ran with her as far as I could. they stopped me at double doors saying I couldn't go in. I stood with my head against the wall to try to calm down I wanted to rip off someone's head. I could explode with the anger I felt. Why did this have to happen to Bella? My thoughts where interrupted when I herd what I assumed was Billy rolling up behind me.

"Jacob come out to the waiting room I talked to the lady at registration she said she would tell us as soon they got any information on Bella or Charlie." Billy informed as he Grabbed my hand.

"Jake your hot are you felling okay?" Billy asked

"IM FINE" I yelled as I started walking to the door that lead outside "Do not follow me I'm going outside I need air."

When I got outside of the doors I went and stood at the side of the building. If anything happened to Bella I would kill the guy that went into their lane if he wasn't already dead I thought. My whole body started shaking at the thought of the guy. Fire started to blaze down my spine, throwing tight spasms out along my arms and legs. The heat flooded through me, then I felt a slight shimmer. I looked down to see a russet brown paw it was then I realized I had phased.

" It was bound to happen soon but what is going on Quil Phased earlier today. Good thing I guess what with… never mind. Jake is that you? Are you in control? Can anyone see you?" it was Sam.

"Sam no one can see me I'm hidden next the hospital. Can you chill on the interrogation I need a minute?"

"Yup definitely Jake. Ill come your way go to the wooded area behind the building and ill be there in a minute." Sam told me and I could hear his feet hit the ground as he started running. That's kind of weird and hearing voices in my head even weirder. Sam let out a chuckle. Aww crap how I forget that he could hear everything I think.

"it's okay Jake it takes time to get used to." Sam informed me as I sprinted into the woods. I waited there thinking about what just happened and how to phase back into someone that could walk into to the hospital. I have nothing to wear I cant leave this was a problem.

"No worries Jake I brought you some clothes." Sam thought as he walked into the clearing I was in. A pair or shoes slung over his shoulders and what looked to be a pair of jeans and a tee shirt in his mouth.

"What did you mean by it was a good thing Quil and I phased?" I asked. "Well there was a blood sucker that caused the wreck we chased her all the way to Canada. I'm sorry we didn't call you we didn't have a chance. She was good. I've never herd of one that could evade three of us. "Ill pull her apart and then let half of her resemble then pull her apart again." I yelled. "Jake you have to calm down if you ever want to phase back. I knew I shouldn't have told you. We have this under control she isn't going to hurt anyone" Sam informed me. "You don't have…" I started but Sam interrupted. "Jake don't think about it we are going to work on phasing back so that you can get back to Bella" When he said her name she was all I could think about. Sam interrupted my thoughts and started instructing me on how to phase back I tried to think of something that made me happy but I was very hurt at the moment so it was not an easy task. Thirty minutes later I had successfully phased back and got dressed.

"Thanks for helping me get back to Bella and the clothes." I told him he then phased and but the shorts on that was tied to his leg.

"Its no problem Jake and once you get used to phasing it wont be so hard." I thanked him again and said goodbye running back to the hospital. I went inside and Billy was no where to be seen. I walked up to the receptionist

"Did you get any information on Isabella and Charlie Swan?" I asked her.

Yes sir, We did on Mr. Swan he is fine and awake you can go to his room on the 3ed floor room 301 and Miss Swan is still in surgery. As soon as they get done the doctor will be in to tell Mr. Swan."

I slowly turned and headed to the elevator walked in and pushed the button that read three. I could only think of one thing why did it happen to her? The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I walked down the hallway and sat in a chair outside of Charlie's room. I sat outside of his room for ten minutes when a doctor walked in and I followed. Charlie looked up with worry in his eyes.

"How is she doing?" Charlie asked.

The doctor looked at him and said "well we have some good news and some bad news." We all froze waiting for the news. I would have died if not for him saying there was good news too. A nurse came into the room.

"Excuse me doctor Gosset they need you in Miss Swans room." the nurse told her. Doctor Gosset told us she would be back in a few moments and walked out of the room. I sat down and none of us said anything waiting for her to return. Fifteen minutes later she walked back in stopping at the foot of Charlie's bed I don't think anyone but the Doc was breathing.

**A/N This chapter Did take for ever to put up I was very dissapointed that I had not one review for the last chapter. I think the only reason this is going up is I had alerts. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I sure you know who does.**

**(JPOV)**

"The good news is that Bella is going to be Just fine. She just lost a lot of blood we gave her a blood transfusion. Head wounds tend to bleed a lot more then any other part of the body and now all she needs is a little rest She has staples in her head but she can wash her hair tomorrow if she wishes to. She will have some tenderness for a few days and headaches as well. While she is here will be giving her something a little stronger. some Tylenol will do for the Pain when she goes home." Dr. Gossett informed us. "The bad news is she could have some memory loss and if she does we don't know how long it will last. We are going to keep her 24 hours to keep an eye on her and that goes for you as well Mr. Swan. Any Question?"

We all sat there in silence for a few minutes I was the first to speak "When will Bella wake up?"

"She actually just woke up that's why the nurse came and got me she seemed a little confused she new her name I asked her if she remembered anything that happened and she said that she was texting looked up seen head lights and after that she cant remember anything. This don't mean that we are out of the woods with the memory loss it just mean she doesn't have total memory loss."

"When can we see her?" Charlie and I asked at the same time.

"It would probably be best to only have one person see her at a time as to not overwhelm her." Dr. Gossett informed. I just sat there with my head down. I was over joyed at the fact that she was barely hurt. what would I do if she forgot me what if she never remembers me and don't like me this time around. There would be not point in living if I didn't have Bella in my life.

"Mr. Swan we can get you a wheelchair if you would like to go see her." The doctor informed Charlie "It will take about 15 to 20 minutes maybe a little longer to get one up here.

"Well I can just walk I'm not handy capped." Dr. gossett walked to the side of the bad put her hand on his leg to stop him.

"No I'm sorry you got a pretty good bump on your head its hospital policy you cannot get up and walk around." The doc insisted

"Well hell the with the Policy. I want to see my daughter. She's in there alone." Charlie started to rant that's when Billy cut in.

"Why don't you have Jacob go sit with her while we wait for your wheelchair?" I looked up with tears that where threatening to fall to see Charlie give the Doctor a questioning glance.

If you don't care I have no problem with that but if she seems to start getting up set I'm going need you to leave her room if she don't remember you just gently remind her and maybe offer her a few memories but don't overwhelm her."

"Okay doc ill try" I replied be before thanking Charlie and walking out. The door closed and the tears in my eyes fell down my face. I wiped them away as I walked down to hall Bella was only a few doors away from Charlie. she had to remember I don't know what I would do without her. I stepped in front of the door. I exhaled deeply when I saw her sleeping I was not ready for what could be. I walked in the room and sat in the chair next to her bed. Just then a nurse walked in.

"She will be out for a while when you lose that much blood you need a lot of rest and she is also on pain Medicine she'll probably be out until tomorrow."

"I can just sit here for a while to keep her company." I informed and can you tell Mr. Swan a few doors down that I will come get him when she wakes up?

**(BPOV)**

I woke up with a major headache and my eyes where throbbing the pain medicine just put me out I wanted a minute to gather my bearings before I called the nurse in so I lay here with my eyes closed for a minute that's when I herd a slight snore. who would be in my room? The Doctor told me my dad had his own room a few doors down and that he would be Just fine. I slowly open my eyes to see a very handsome and large man sleeping in the chair next to my bed he had beautiful tan skin with long silky dark brown hair and the feeling I felt when I saw him was one I would imagine a women would have for her husband. I looked down at my hand no ring. Well I guess that doesn't mean he couldn't be my boyfriend. I wonder how long he has been sitting there if he was just a friend why would he just be sitting there while I sleep. I looked at the clock it was eight o'clock in the morning. Just then the nurse walked in the room.

"Good morning miss Swan. How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache out of this world" I replied and in a whisper I asked "how long has he been here?"

well he came in right behind the ambulance and waited in Mr. Swans room until you where through with surgery then hasn't moved since." The nurse informed

"Did you happen to talk to him at all?" I asked her still in hushed tones I didn't want to wake him up until I figured out what I was to him.

"yes ma'am I did but only for a second all he said was that he would sit here until you woke up then he would go let your father know when you woke up. There is going to be a shift change so you will get a new nurse and helper I just wanted to stop in and see if you needed anything?"

"Could I go down to my dads room and talk to him?" I asked I needed to find out who this guy was and why I felt this way.

Yes Ill have to call down and have transport bring a wheelchair up for you it could take up to twenty minutes. We like our patients with head injuries to use a wheelchair for safety for the first 24 hours after." She explained

Pointing to the handsome man sleeping like an angel in the chair next to my bed "I don't have twenty minutes I have to speak to my dad before he wakes up."

"I can go check to see if there is one on this floor I will be back in a few minutes." the nurse then turned and left the room. It felt as soon as she left the room she walked right back in pushing a wheelchair.

"There was one sitting right outside of your dads room he was probably going to come see you." She said as she came to help me out of bed very quietly and in to the chair. As we walked back out of the room she said there was an older man in there with Charlie.

"Can you find a way to lure him out I really want to speak to my dad alone." I asked her in the sweetest voice possible.

"Why sure hun I know your a little confused right now." She replied in a voice just as sweet. As we enter my dads room he was sitting up in bed with a worried expression on his face talking with a man that had be related to the one sleeping in my room or at least I hope he still was.

"Hey Dad" He looked at me and his face lit up

"Hey Bells I was about to come down and check on you. Where is Jake he was supposed to come get me when you woke up?" So then his name was Jake and maybe he was just a friend that was doing Charlie a favor.

"He feel asleep the nurse said he had been there since last night. I don't blame him he probably got pretty bored just sitting there watching me sleep." I told them as the nurse looked at the older man in the wheelchair and began speaking.

"You have been here all night how about we go get some coffee."

She moved me closer to the top of Charlie's bed so that he could get out of the door way. As the door closed Charlie asked.

" How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little but Who is that guy in my room I feel like I should know who he is." Charlie's face fell at my question.

"Then you do have memory loss I really hoped you wouldn't I'm sorry this happen Bella. The guy Jake in your room is a very good friend of yours that deeply cares about you he was very torn up about this whole situation." Charlie explained

"He is hot so I'm sure It'll no problem to get to know him again." I said jokingly.

"HaHa very funny Bells" he replied sarcastically

"How are you feeling" I asked

I'm good just a bump on the head I can go back to work tomorrow don't fuss over me now. We need to worry about you."

"There really is nothing to worry about I forgot some stuff I do hope my memory comes back but if it doesn't I can make new ones." That's when the older man from earlier walked in the room and I finished with "I'm going to go back to my room and wait for Jake to wake up."

I wheeled myself back to my room as I got through the door happy that I had made it without wrecking into anything I looked up and looked into the most beautiful eyes through which I could see the kindest loving most beautiful soul that could ever exist.

**A/N I don't think this chapter is as good as I wanted it to be the next will be better sorry for all mistakes I have no beta and it probably looks like a first grader wrote it but please review anyway it gives me a want to write and make the story better. I did'nt reread this so way more mistakes very sorry and for how long it took to get up. thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. Just rearranging some words.**

**BPOV**

My chest swelled with the emotion I felt for this beautiful stranger. The feeling in my chest was so strong it was almost painful. How could I forget someone I felt so deeply for. Love would not begin to describe what I feel for him. There's so much I wanted to ask or say to him as I stare into his eyes. The problem is I cannot seem to get words or sounds to come out of my mouth.

"Miss Swan" I jumped at the sound of the nurses questioning voice. "I'm sorry I decided to stay over to take you for the tests Doctor Gossett order, it will get you out of here sooner if they come back with good results. We need to get you another x-ray, brain scan and drawl a vile of blood."

"Can he come with me?" Was the only thing I could get to come out of my mouth or even think to say.

"Well I don't see why not. Did talking to your father get your memory back then?" I put my head down I did not want him to find out that way "no" was all I could reply to which the nurse didn't reply. I peaked through my hair as the nurse turned my chair to head down the hallway before he was out of my eye sight he started to get out of the chair. As much as that just hurt him he was still going to be there for me. The only reason I could think of for him still coming was that he felt for me what I felt for him. At least I hoped he did and that he wasn't doing it because he felt sorry for me. I did not want or need sympathy.

"Okay Miss Swan we are going to do the x-ray now" the nurse said pulling me out of my thoughts. She helped me out of the chair then onto the bed. I looked around and I couldn't see Jake anywhere. Did he change his mind and turn around without me noticing?

"Where did Jake go?" I asked in a panic.

"I asked him to go behind the wall over there so he wouldn't be exposed to the radiation from the x-ray machine." Relief flooded over me. I couldn't wait for these test to be over to talk to him. From the amount of hospital trips that I've had to take due to my never failing clumsiness I knew this part wouldn't take long. It's the brain scan that would take the most time. It would be torture.

"This is a question I have to ask everyone when is the last time you had your minstrel cycle?" I really hope Jake couldn't hear this conversation.

"About two weeks ago" I answered as I lay down on the bed. The nurse walked behind the wall I lay there as still as possible until she took an x- ray of each side of my head it took less then 5 seconds for each. The nurse walked out from behind the wall for the last time with Jake following. I sat up It made me slightly dizzy for a few seconds. I did not want to stay in the hospital for any longer than I had to so I didn't say anything about it. I put my legs over to the side of the bed and slowly got down hoping I would not get dizzy and fall down. Hitting my head again would not be a good thing. I was safely in my wheelchair when the nurse asked Jake to push me to our next destination because she had paper work in her hand. I was very happy to be even closer to him. We set off down the hall headed for even more torture. I don't understand why I would remember these stupid things such as getting hurt and not remember Jake.

"Bella, are you okay? why are you here?" The voice was not familiar I looked up to see a boy with a baby face, blue eyes, and spiky blonde hair he was on the shorter side of height. He was not familiar either. I didn't know what to say to him. How did I tell him I didn't know who he was. This is something I'm going to have to work on just in case my memory doesn't come back anytime soon. I didn't notice we had stopped moving until Jake started pushing me again saying,

"She doesn't remember you." In a not so pleasant manner. The baby faced boy began walking beside my chair paying no attention to the aggravation in Jake's voice.

"What do you mean she don't remember me and why are you answering for her?" He asked with confusion and anger in his voice. He was looking at me but seemed to be talking to Jake. The nurse cut in before Jake or I could respond,

"I have to stop here to drop off this paperwork. Wait here it will only take a moment." As she walked through the door I looked up to see Jake and Mike glaring at one another. What is going on? Why are they getting so upset?

"I meant exactly what I said. Why don't you go somewhere before your here for more then just a visit." Jake threatened his hands starting to shake.

"Do not threaten me! I am speaking with Bella, back off." He answered then looked me and started to speak in a less hostile tone.

"Do you really not remember me? Mike from school. Why are you in here?" I guess the truth will do.

"I got in a car wreck. The only person I remember so far is my dad." I said as I looked back to see that Jacob's hands were the reason my chair was shaking slightly. I put my hand on top of his as I looked back at Mike his eyes where locked on my hand. His eyes snapped back to my face. With a mad expression on his face he said,

"Get well soon. I'll see you at school." And he walked off as the nurse walked out of the door way.

"Okay lets get this test done." Jake turned my chair and we walked beside the nurse as we mad our way to brain scanner. "This one is going to take about fifteen or twenty minutes." She informed. I got onto the bed. Thankfully I didn't get dizzy again.

"I am kind of nervous Because I'm a little claustrophobic" I told the nurse admittedly.

"Just try to be as still as possible and think about something pleasant and it will be over before you know it." She told me knowingly. There are probably a lot of people that have to do this I'm sure they are more scared then I am. At least I know what it's like from my past visits. At that thought I began to again think about the fact that I could remember this stuff and not Jake or even Mike. I thought your brain was supposed to block that kind of stuff out. This was not a very good train of thought because it certainly wasn't pleasant. I look over at Jake and the nurse as the bed started going into the machine.

**JPOV**

"You can go hold her hand if you want to. Bella said she was nervous. I bet she would feel a lot better." The nurse informed.

"I don't know. I don't want to mess up the test and what if she don't want me to. I wouldn't want her to feel uncomfortable." I replied back

"As long as you keep your hands laying on the bed and she doesn't move her upper body it will be fine. Take this chair and go sit next to her." She insisted.

"Okay and Thanks." Was all I said I picked up the chair and walked over to sit next to the machine. I grabbed her hand and sat our hands next to her body. I felt a small squeeze of welcome and a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**A/N I'm working on my grammar so hopefully it is getting better for you. Thank you Stephanie O for your tips and thank you to everyone who Alerted and Reviewed. I stopped it here so that I could get it posted today. Hope you enjoy. Chapter 11 will probably be a chapter posted by its self the rating on it will change im going to try and make it to where if you cant or dont want to read it your not missing anything coming into chapter 12. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Bella and Jake are the same age in this fanfic. Sorry its been so long but having writer's block and a one year old can do that to you. Forgive me please. I hope you enjoy.

**BPOV**

I was safely back in my wheelchair and on the way to my room to await the test results. The best part about that was I'm going to have alone time with Jake, finally, Or at least I thought I was. We had not even made it in the door before we got more company. I looked a few doors down to see Charlie pushing Billy out of his room.

"Bella they just released me." Charlie informed.

"That's great. I'm probably going to be awhile. They are waiting on my results. I also have to give blood to make sure I have enough, If that makes any since." I told him as I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm sure there doing what's best." He ensured me then looked at Jake and finished with, "I'm sure you and Billy are really tired maybe you two should go home take a shower and get some sleep"

"What about you? You've probably had just as little sleep as they did." I answered before anyone else could hoping Jake would catch on. I still wanted alone time with him. I just want to talk. Ask him what his best and worst memory of us together. I wanted to know everything. Most of all I wanted my memory back.

"Yea, I'm sure you could use a shower and at least a nap. I can sit here with Bella. I slept better in that chair then I have in awhile. I may ask if I can take it home. I'll tell them its faulty." Jacob informed almost pleading with a little humor. I knew he wanted to stay with me as bad as I wanted him to stay. He was pulling out all the stops.

"Okay, Okay I'll go home and take a shower. I am not taking a nap. I'm going to stop by the station. Then I'll be back. I do not want to hear any arguments about it. I can sleep tonight after we get you home." Charlie like me, makes his mind up and sticks with it. It's a trait he passed on to me. That's why I knew I shouldn't push it. I would get about an hour with Jake and that was enough, for now.

"That's all I could ask for, I'm just trying to look out for you. There's no way your not stressed out. I'll see you in a little." I told him. Waiving his hand a little at his side.

"Yea, yea I'll see you in a little bit and don't forget to call me if you get released before I'm back. I mean it." He replied

"I doubt that is going to happen but I promise to call." He turned to leave and now that I got what I wanted I didn't know if I wanted it anymore. What if I had misread all the things he was doing and he was just being kind? Charlie said he cared for me. Everything he has done a good friend would surely do. It didn't matter now. It was too late to change my mind. I was being pushed into my room it was time to face the music. He pushed my chair close to the bed. I got out and climbed into the bed. Good thing I had two gowns on or everything would be know. That's something I had not thought about. What if everything was known? The only way to know was to ask.

**EPOV(Embry)**

"What do you think she wants?" Quil asked.

"I don't know but She wants it really bad. She wouldn't keep coming back and putting her life, if that's what you want to call it, in danger for no good reason. There is no way she just wants to pass through." I replied

"I wish we could just catch her and get it over with so I don't have to run double shift patrol in my first twenty-four hours. I was lucky I got a sandwich earlier." Quil complained

"Well when Bella is home and settled we'll have Jake. Once he gets some training we can take her out and be done with it. Sam thinks he is going to Imprint on her, like he did on Leah that's why Sam isn't making him patrol. We'll know once he phases again after seeing her." I explained

"I hope she gets to feeling better soon."

"You aren't the only one. Not only because of the need for food and rest but because if someone was to lose a imprint we'd lose a member of the pack. He would never phase again. Until he'd find another imprint. Its weird. At the next trible meeting you'll hear all the legends or you could ask Sam. He's been through it when Emily died." I replied

**BPOV(Bella)**

"My dad said we are good friends, I was just wondering how good of friends are we?" I asked Jacob timidly.

"Before I answer I have to ask you a couple of questions. Is that okay?" He asked with a serious facial expression. This has to be bad. Great. Here it comes. He was just trying to spare my feelings before. I was going to get shot down.

I answered with a simple "yes" and The nurse came walking in the door. Didn't they knock! I mean if she had not been so nice to me earlier I may have started yelling. I must've had an irritated expression on my face because when she looked at me she apologized.

"I'm sorry to bug you again but I need to take some blood and you will be left alone for a little bit. The doctor is looking at your results now. Ill put a rush on the blood work. The doctor will be in just about thirty minutes from the time I gets this to the lab. He'll be letting you know if you'll be going home or staying another night. Good luck miss Swan and get well soon." She finished up and walked out as I shared a thank you. She gave me a small smile and closed the door. I looked at Jake and picked up where we left off.

"Okay, Now what did you want to ask me?" He gave a small smile before he answered,

"Yes I was just wondering is what you told Mike the only things you remember? Do you remember your childhood? Anything besides Charlie being your dad?"

"Umm" this was tricky "I know that I get hurt a lot but when I try to recall a memory of me getting hurt I can't. Can I ask you why you wanted me to answer that question before you answered mine?"

"Well I don't want to blind side you with something you don't know that may shock or surprise you."

"Awe.. Jake don't worry about that maybe if I get shocked it may bring my memory back." I really didn't care what he was going to tell me. I felt so lost.

"Our dads have been best friends since before we where born. My dad has told me stories about when we used to play together. We where inseparable until your mom moved with you when you where three." I think he expected me to react to this but I didn't feel surprised or sad at the news, so I guessed I was okay with it. I let him continue to speak. I wanted to know more about us and I think I could listen to his charming voice forever.

"You would come back for a week every summer. Then my mom died at the beginning of the summer before I started high school. That and every summer after you would stay until the week before school until you moved here for good. We wrote letters back and forth and a weekly phone call that would last for hours if allowed when you would go back home. I started dating Leah or rather I was pushed into by my dad. He said it wasn't normal for someone my age not to date. I was never happy. She is a good person but I didn't love her like a boyfriend was supposed to love his girlfriend. I loved her like my best friends sister. Nothing ever happened between us. She probably was resentful. We ended on a good note. I could tell her and Sam had something for each other. That's a story for another time." He stopped for a moment staring into my eyes. And asked

"Do you have any questions for me yet?" I thought about what I just herd. I was glad to hear him and Leah didn't do anything. Does that mean he has never done anything. That was not a question I should ask now. I wanted him to finish his story. I felt Jealous when he started telling me about Leah but It quickly went down as he continued.

"No, thank you for asking." I couldn't wait to get to hear more about him and I. He had a small smirk on his face as he continued.

"We stopped hanging so much for a while and just started hanging out again not long ago but Bella I love you and I want to be with you. Will you please give me a chance. I know that you just woke up in a hospital with a stranger sleeping by your bed. Which probably scared the crap out of you, I'm sorry about that."

He paused for the briefest moment then made a request.

"Please don't answer me now. Even if you think you know the answer. I want you to think about it Bella."

I love the way he said my name with love and admiration. I didn't know him but I already knew the answer. I would comply with his request. I was not going to comply for long. I didn't think I could wait that long to be closer to him, to call him mine, and to make him happy.

"Okay, but can we still hang out and you could help me jog my memory until you decide I've waited long enough to give you an answer?" He got a heart warming smile on his face.

"Sure anything for you." I didn't feel at all embarrassed about making that request because I knew what the answer would be.

**A/N **Why so you think Jacob didn't mention Edward? When is she going to remember or find out about him? How will she feel that he kept it from her? Victoria maybe in the next chapter. Stay tuned.

Its been way to long I am very sorry. If your still with me or a new reader Thank you. I know I've seen this from fanfic writers but its true this is probably a really rough chapter again sorry. Please review in the time that I had not updated I still didn't get one review. Please give me inspiration to write a better story.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Sorry and Thank you everyone!

BPOV

The fresh but cold air that hit my face and head felt good when Charlie (who had insisted) wheeled me out of the hosital with Jacob walking next to us. It felt good to be out of there but what now?

Not before we got halfway to the car Jacob began speaking to Charlie. "Did Bella's Phone make it through the wreck?"

"Yes, It's at home, I put it on the charger for ya Bells. Charlie informed.

"Thanks Dad, I didn't even remember I had one." I replied

"Well I just gave it to you last night." "That must be why I don't remember it." about that time we had arrived at my truck. My truck! I remember it! This must be a good sign! I didn't want to tell anyone because I'm not up for interrogation just yet. So I didn't.

"Bella I have to go home and check on my dad and give him the good news. Will you text or call me when your settled in?" Jacob asked. "My number should be in your phone."

Great, so I have to decide how long is an appropriate amout of time to wait before I text him. Jacob pulled me from my thought, "try not to miss me!" he said smiling.

All I could do was smile as Charlie opened the passenger side door and unnecessarily helped me in.

The drive home was a quiet one but I knew it wouldn't last. When we pulled up to the house Charlie rested his hand on mine when I went to grab the door handle but pulled it off once I layed my hand back down. Charlie spoke quietly.

"Bells are you okay?" his voice broke. I might not remember most things right now but I know Charlie couldn't have done anything to stop the accident and would have done everything in his power to avoid it. Charlie Interrupted my thoughts before I could turn them into words.

"I'm Sor..." he started.

I did the only thing I could think of to do to stop him from apologizing. I opened the door got out and started walking torward the house. He got out, followed close by with his hand on my back. Before he started talking I infromed him he could not apologize for something he had no control over and I didn't want to talk about it (atleast not yet). He seemed to understand not to test me, I was not beyond turning my music up and locking my door, or was I?

When I got In the house that I just realized was totally unfamiliar I realized how hard this was going to be and how bad I already wanted to see Jacob's smile. Texting was not going to cut it for long. I didn't want anymore stupid conversation or to take my agitation out on Charlie. I guess I'm going to find out about myself atleast a little. So I asked Charlie where my phone and my room was. He went into the living room, came back out no more then 5 seconds later handed over my phone with the charger and informed me my door was open at the top of the stairs which I ascended to immediately.

When I arrived at the top of the stairs I seen that the bathroom door was open Which made up my mind to take a shower even if I can't get my head wet yet. My body didn't have to feel dirty too. I went into my room which seems a little messy but wouldn't be considered dirty. I felt a little better about myself and didn't let the fact that my room was ordinary get me down I could tell I was reserved by how many times I blushed just today and its not blushing that bothers me, its the fact that I blush even more out of embarrassment and end up looking like a big sunburn.

I gathered up the things I needed for a shower which didn't take long. I stood in the hot water until I felt it start to change temperature. Took as long as I possibly could brushing my teeth and the ends of my hair gently before throwing it in a loose pony tail at the base of my neck. I cleaned my mess in the bathroom and walked back to my room put my used clothes in the hamper, my toiletries back where I found them and found myself standing in the middle of the room searching my brain for something to do, anything but what is right there in the forefront, which is to text Jake. I had almost decided to look through my room but I didn't want to find something no one could explain. That was a very long debate killing a good 15 minutes. In the end I decided I didn't want to think about how much I don't know myself or my life. I turned on the radio it was playing a Christmas song. Hmm. I had just realized I didn't remember what day month or even what year it is. I guess the doctor knew I wouldn't know the answers to those questions. I didn't realize these weren't in the battery of questions she asked when she came to deliver my test results. I wish she would of substituted these questions for the more embarrassing ones like "Do you remembered how old you were when you started your period?" Thankfully Jake had realized what was happening and excused himself saying he was going to stretch his legs before the questions got to bad. I picked up my phone and seen the date was Dec. 4th 2013. I also seen that I had several missed calls and texts. I looked through my missed calls first; at least five from my mom just today. That's a conversation I don't want to have anytime soon. There were about 5 more missed calls each one from a different number.I looked through the contacts. I only had 5 numbers in there. A girl named Angela Webber, Charlie, Jacob, myself and Renee. I attributed the lack of contacts to the fact that Charlie said he had just gotten it for me. I went to my textes all the people who called had texted me as well plus another couple of numbers that were also unfamiliar the last text I came to was Jacob's. All I could do was smile at his name for a minute. Almost everyone's text read just about the same as the next. not that I didn't appreciate their words but how did all of these people Mike Jessica and Eric who signed their messages and the ones who didn't get my number?

Jacob's read: Awesome next time you get a flat I won't be so freaked when I get there. ;D

I wonder what that means? I'll have to ask him about it, Maybe the story will jog my memory. Just then who I assumed to be Charlie knocked on the door. I got up to open the door and my head started pounding. Great. When I opened it Charlie had one hand out with Two pain killers laying in his palm and a glass of water in the other. I was greatful to say the least. He informed me he was ordering pizza. I didn't realize I was hungry until he brought it up. I probably would've eatin more today If more then Just the Jello was edible at the hospital. Jake had offered to go get me something before the doctor had came in but I didn't want him to leave so I refused.

I nodded and told him thank you. He turned and started down the steps simply stating in a relaxed voice. " Im your dad, it's what I signed up for." He really could be sweet. I think. Uhh.. This is getting worse to deal with. I've decided I had waited long enough to text Jacob. I went to my room, sat on the bed, graded my phone and just looked at it. What was I supposed to say?

Hey, Jacob. Thank you for being there for me at the hospital!

I guess it didn't take long enough to get settled in because he hadn't text me back before Charlie called me down to eat when the pizza got here. It wasn't so bad eating with him. He didn't try to apologize again and He told me I had atleast a couple of days before I had to go back to school and that's when I realized Mike must have told everyone what happen really how else would they know. The day I had to go back wasn't going to be fun.

After dinner was over I cleared the table with Charlie and put the leftovers in the refrigerator and told him I was going to try and get some sleep. That was lie again I was trying to head off any awkwardness that was sure to come. It took all I had not to run back to my room so I could check my phone.

Again I was let down, still no text. I wonder if he regrets asking me out and he was trying to find a way to let me down easy... No, I had to stop that train of thought. He was probably just sleeping or busy, he has a life. I layed down on my pillow which hurt a little at first, covered my head with the blanket and listened to the music coming from the radio. I layed there wondering how long it could take to fall asleep and what Jake might be doing.

All of a sudden I was in a sitting position looking around feeling confused until I realized I had fallen asleep and this was my room. I looked over as soon as I seen my phone because I remembered I was waiting on a text from Jacob. I was not disappointed. If my head wasn't pounding I would be a ray of sunshine.

The message read: Good Morning Beautiful. I'll be downstairs waiting for you, we need to talk.

WHAT! what could he need to talk to me about? I looked down at myself. I could only imagine what I looked like right now. I chose to sleep in a shirt with holes and a pair of old sweat pants. Just my luck. I had to wash my hair before he got anywhere near me. I started to get up when I noticed my side table had new additions to it. A glass of water, a bottle of Tylenol and a note.

Take it easy and be good. I have to go to the station for a while, I invited Jacob over so you didn't have to be alone today. - Dad.

With no time to waste I tossed 3 pills in my mouth, took a big gulp of water, rustled up some clothes and quietly snuck out of my room and tripped into the bathroom. I didn't care because I didn't hurt myself and I was safe in the bathroom. I hopped into the shower and washed my hair according to the doctor's rules of the first week. That took way longer then I wanted it to and even longer to bush of it what I could and threw it up into a ponytail. I brush my teeth ran to my room put my things away and all but ran to the steps.

When I saw Jacob staring at me from the bottom of the steps smiling I stopped in my tracks and for some ungodly reason blurted out my thoughts "I've missed you!"

A/N Thank you to anyone who has read this and givin it a chance. I am writing this on my phone. (I know I know excuses excuses) There is going to be so many mistakes in this I will never be able to stop apologizing. Hoping to get something on Christmas to write with since my laptop is almost worthless. I will get a beta as soon as I'm able to and I know I have no right to ask but please review, criticism welcome!


End file.
